Run Away
by PunkKity
Summary: "There's a defining moment in everyone's life, it's realizing it when it happens that matters. Find that moment, grab onto it and don't let go. "


**Run Away**

**I do NOT own Degrassi or the song/lyrics **

**Song : Prodigal -Onerepublic**

"_**There's a defining moment in everyone's life, it's realizing it when it happens that matters. Find that moment, grab onto it and don't let go. "**_

_**That moment for me was when I walked away from him, from Degrassi. I realized I had become the kind of girl I never wanted to become. So I ran away, I didn't grab onto that moment, I ran and ran until I couldn't run and more. The only problem is what do you do when you can't run anymore? Whose there for you if you've turned your back on the people that matter most? I'm still trying to figure that out, and I'm getting help from the least likely of people. **_

We say good-bye  
I turn my back  
Run away, run away  
So predictable  
Not far from here  
You see me crack  
Like a bone, like a bone  
I'm so breakable  
_**When he first came to me and said such pretty words he tainted it by waving a fifty dollar bill in my face, I had asked for it in a way though, still I was hurt and I ran than too. It took befriending Fitz to make me realize that even the tough guys have a shell around them, they're breakable just like everyone else. They hid it better, and will take anything you want to give them, insults are something they embrace and spit back out.**_

_**I wouldn't change Fitz, sure he has a bad side but if you actually befriend him, he's actually really sweet. I remember getting drunk and being alone, I called him and he came, he took care of me while I puked up all that I had drank because I was feeling used and broken. He didn't make me feel ashamed, just helped me through it and put me to bed, staying all night to make sure I was fine. In the morning he handed me some advil and said next time to call him before I'm drunk so we could party together. **_

And I take everything from you  
But you'll take anything  
Won't you?

Run away, run away  
Like a prodigal  
Don't you wait for me  
Don't you wait for me

_**It was in that moment that I knew I could just be myself around him, no makeup and pretty clothes. He didn't care what I looked like; I didn't have to impress him for him to want to be my friend. It's been that way since, if I need someone to talk to, I just call up Fitz and he listens. It was him who told me to give him a second chance. "Just hang out with him, Milligan isn't as bad as he seems." We fought about it, the first fight we ever got in. I caved and hung out with Owen.**_

_**We did a whole lot of nothing, just joked around and talked. Everything was fine; until he brought up Vegas night, than I wanted to run...I was getting good at running. Turning my back his hand grabbing my arm is the only thing that stopped me. I couldn't look at him, it was still something I preferred not even think about. "I was an idiot Bhandari. I should never have tired anything with you after you said no. I'm sorry." I remember licking my lips and turning my head to look at him, he looked and sounded so ashamed... I believed him; I forgave Owen Milligan for his part on Vegas night. **_

_**I realized my defining moment than. **_

So ashamed, so ashamed  
But I need you so  
And you wait for me  
And you wait for me

I'm on the road  
To who knows where?  
Look ahead, not behind  
I keep saying  
There's no place to go  
Where you're not there  
On your rope, I hold tight  
But it's freeing

_**My relationship started with him after that, friends we did everything together. We'd watch movies till dawn than crashed in an exhausted heap on a bed or couch depending where we were. We'd wake up cuddled against each other, though he will always say "I don't cuddle, Bhandari. I'm a real man." Which is when I reply with a simple. "Real men, they cuddle Milligan." Earning a laugh and a his arm being put around my shoulders. **_

_**I take these moments and keep them in my memories forever; I'll take everything I can. Not out of desperation, but he makes me feel, feel like I come first. Most importantly, he stands up for me, even when we were just friends. He came to me one day after school, his lip busted and a bruise forming on his cheek. We'd been together for three months...and I had ever seen him sport evidence of a fight, but he did today. "What happened?" My question was met with silence; he was trying to ignore the issue. "Milligan? What happened?" This time I was met with a sigh. "Drew happened. He was talking shit, I ended it." I was silent than, he just looked at me, his blue eyes meeting my brown. "You stood up for me? Why?" He frowned and shook his head, touching my cheek. "Because, Bhandari you're my girl. No one talks shit about you and gets away with it."**_

And I take everything from you  
But you'll take anything  
Won't you?

Run away, run away  
Like a prodigal  
Don't you wait for me  
Don't you wait for me  
So ashamed, so ashamed  
But I need you so  
And you wait for me  
And you wait for me

_**I wanted to run away, I knew he would wait for me...I didn't I wasn't going to let past insecurities ruin what I had now, he meant to much, I'm not ashamed that I need him, in a way he needs me too. So when I run, now I run to him instead of away. We feed off each other, becoming a better person together than we are apart. I'm not the same girl I was at the dance, at Degrassi; I've changed for the better. My eyes were opened and now I can see things clearly.**_

_**My friendships have changed, I still love Clare and see her all the time, but now I have two people in my life most people would run away from. Fitz, easily became my best friend in time when I needed someone to lean on, he made me cut the pity party crap and take a step in the right direction, in moving on with my life. "We all fall down, quit crying about it, pick yourself up, dust yourself off and move on." Words that I think of often now.**_  
Everybody wants to be right  
But only if it's not day light?  
I keep trying to find my way back  
My way back

Run away, run away  
Like a prodigal  
Don't you wait for me  
Don't you wait for me  
So ashamed, so ashamed  
But I need you so  
And you wait for me

_**And then there is Owen, he means so much to me. More than I thought he ever would, he picks me up when I fall, he helps me dust myself off and move on. He's my best friend, lover...everything. I would be lost, still running away from everything if it wasn't for him and Fitz. So I want everyone to think hard and look for that moment, and if it hasn't happened wait for it, because when it does you'll want to embrace it. Trust me. Don't run away. **_  
And you wait for me

Runaway  
Runaway  
Runaway  
From you  
From you  
From you

**A/N **

**I actually really love this, and the song well it's amazing. I hope you all enjoy this. It's done in Alli's P.O.V. And yes I did imply that she's in a relationship with Owen. Don't like it, too bad I ship them. Review! I'll write more if you do. **

**Peace. **

**P. Kity  
**


End file.
